Beginning
by Paola823
Summary: Existe un mundo paralelo en donde las mujeres allá son hombres y viceversa, nadie lo sabía, brick, butch y boomer lo descubren, pero ¿ellos tampoco lo saben?
1. Principio

**lo que esta escrito en negritas y cursiva es la voz del personaje distorcionada por una maquina (es importante que lo sepan porque seguira saliendo en la historia) ahora si disfruten el primer capitulo!**

El inicio

8:30 a.m

Brick caminaba tranquilamente, se dirigía a clases de música pero aún tenía tiempo para llegar, ese día se había levantado muy temprano y parecía que el día sólo podía mejorar, de repente se le cayó una púa sólo la miró por unos segundos avanzó dos pasos se agachó y la tomó con su mano derecha, cuando siente como alguien se tropieza con él, enfrente observó a una persona vestida completamente de negro y con una mascara de conejo realmente adorable, se levantó y guardó la púa en el bolso de su pantalón de mezclilla, la otra persona también se levantó, se observaron unos momentos y el conejo trató de darle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero brick retrocedió, éste intentó darle una patada y de pronto srrash su pantalón se rompió, bajo la pierna y miro al conejo

Conejo-...**_ese sonido...acaso fue ¿tu pantalón rompiendose? jajaJAJAJAJA_**\- no paraba de reír y brick enfureció, comenzó la pelea de nuevo, a brick ya no le importaba su pantalón sólo quería derribar a esa persona pero realmente le costaba trabajo, el conejo no le había dado ningún golpe y el ya le había dado varios en el estómago pero aún así el conejo seguía de pie, si seguía así llegaría tarde a clases y no se podía dar ese lujo, su asistencia era perfecta y puntual así que acabaría con esto rápido, de un movimiento ágil se puso detrás del conejo y presiono ciertos puntos en su espalda y en su cuello, que el conejo no alcanzó a esquivar así que cayó desmayado en frente de brick. Brick ya se marchaba pero vió que algo brillaba en el cuello del conejo, se agachó, era un diamante rojo, parecía un rubí estaba atado a su cuello con un listón negro de resorte, lo pensó unos instantes, si él tomaba el collar sería un ladrón, pero si antes el conejo le quería quitar sus cosas… no lo pensó más ladrón que roba a ladrón se gana su bendición, se fue con el collar en su bolso.

10:00 a.m

A pesar de que le pelea lo demoró un poco llegó temprano a clases, aunque su pantalón seguía roto.

Butch- hey! Brick!!- saludo desde la puerta del colegio, las clases ya habían terminado

Brick levantó la vista y sólo saludo con la mano mientras caminaba en su dirección

Butch- no te lo vas a creer, mitch se a peleado con alguien de la escuela 51, ya sabes los vagos y a perdido! Jajaja lo puedes creer, esa gente ni sabe pelear y le han ganado a mitch, su reputación está por los suelos, ni una mosca se le acerca ya jajajaja

Brick-¿de verdad?, debe ser pésimo para pelear

Butch-es lo mismo que le dije! Jaja no entiendo porque toma clases con nosotros de artes marciales si no aprende nada jajaja

Brick-si es cierto, oye te dejo, debo ir a mi casillero después nos vemos

Butch-claro, aaaa cierto boomer y yo llegaremos tarde a casa, iremos a buscar unas cosas que le dejaron investigar en la biblioteca del centro, ya que sólo ahí tienen el libro que necesita

Brick- ok, de cualquier modo me toca hacer la cena, cuando lleguen se recalientan la comida, bye- dio media vuelta y se fue

Butch- tsk, es un pésimo hermano mayor-

11:00 a.m

Brick en su casillero tenía ropa de repuesto siempre por si ocurría algo, como lo de hace rato, ya traía pantalón nuevo, tenía clases de administración a las 12:00 p.m y el autobús aún no pasaba, de verdad necesitaba un auto, ya llevaba rato esperando y sentía que alguien lo observaba, fingía no darse cuenta para no molestar a las demas peesonas que esperaban el autobús y armar un escandalo, pero se estaba impacientando, lo bueno el autobús ya venía en la esquina

3:30 p.m

Brick había salido a comer con sus amigos de la universidad, se la estaba pasando bien pero aún tenía la sensación de ser observado.

7:00 p.m ya había salido de sus clases y aún no oscurecía del todo, caminaba hacia la parada del autobús y observó como el conejo se acercaba a el, traía un pañuelo en la mano, era oficial, el conejo lo quería secuestrar, brick se preparó, lo volvería a desmayar para alcanzar a hacer la cena, en conejo trato de darle un puñetazo, brick tomó su brazo lo jaló hacia él se deslizó a un lado para llegar detrás de el y presionó los puntos, había sido más fácil que la vez anterior

8:10 p.m

Brick acababa de llegar a casa, se quitó los zapatos, se quitó su ropa y se ducho, se puso su pijama y unas sandalias salió de su cuarto y preparó la cena, escuchó como sus hermanos abrían la puerta así que preparó dos platos más

Boomer- hola brick! No te vi en clases de música, ¿saliste temprano?- exclamó felizmente

Brick-no, salí igual, me tope con butch de hecho y el me aviso que llegarían tarde, sientense, ya les serví de cenar

Butch- pastel de carne? Delicioso!!!- se sentó y comenzó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana

Brick se puso serio y les dijo- chicos, este día alguien a intentado secuestrarme- ambos hermanos dejaron de comer y lo miraron asombrados

Boomer- bueno al ver que los podías vencer seguro se rinden

Brick- ese es el problema, no se rinden, ya lo han intentado dos veces, chicos si algo me pasa, probablemente vengan detrás de esto- les muestra el collar- se lo quité a la persona que trato de secuestrarme, lo esconderé dentro de casa pero no sabrán donde está, ni ustedes ni ellos

Boomer- pero era una sola persona ¿no?- preguntó preocupado

Brick- por ahora si

Butch- ¿por ahora?

Brick- si, al ver que derroté a esa persona probablemente traiga a mas personas por mi o a alguien más fuerte, no sabré si pueda vencerlos a todos

Boomer- pero, si quieren esa joya vendrán por los tres

Brick- ellos no saben que ustedes saben esto, a parte fui yo quien le quitó la joya a esa persona en la pelea, me vieron a mi no a ustedes

Boomer- entonces no sólo vienen por la joya, vienen por ti

Brick- así es

La habitación se quedó en silencio, odiaban admitirlo pero tal vez, si se llevaban a brick este no regresaría, terminaron de cenar y todos se fueron a acostar aunque ninguno durmió bien esa noche y brick había encontrado el lugar perfecto para esconder la joya.

Fin capitulo 1

**cualquier duda, sugerencia etc. es bienvenida!!**


	2. capitulo 2

**hola! estoy de nuevo aquí lista para otro cap. comencemos!**

10:00 a.m

en una habitacion muy oscura donde apenas entraban unos rayos de sol, un chico de cabello negro acababa de despertar.

_pov butch_

dios santo ya son las 10 de la mañana y yo apenas me despierto, pero todo es culpa de brick, él y su tonto secuestrante, brick no lo dijo ayer pero yo sé que le costo trabajo derrotar a ese sujeto, ni siquiera dijo que vestía o que** \- **_suspiró- _espero que no sea algo tan grave o de verdad tendremos que mudarnos de casa, bueno ya basta es culpa de brick no tuya, diablos ya son las 10:15!! llegaré tradeee!

_fin pov_

butch se levanta, se ducha rapido y se viste con una playera verde y pantalones de mezclilla, converse negros y blanco y sale de casa, sin desayunar, sus hermanos ya se habian ido y él desafortunadamente no alcanzó a ir a clases de musica, pero a las 11:00 tenía un partido de futbol, él quería ser un futbolista reconocido pero ningún equipo lo contrataba ya que era muy brusco al momento de jugar, iba muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que lo iban siguiendo, hasta que lo golpearon muy fuerte en la espalda, butch se volteo y vio que la persona que lo golpeo llevaba una mascara de oso, muy adorable y vestía completamente de negro, no se sabía si era hombre o mujer pero golpeaba muy fuerte y era sigilos@, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno por un tiempo, hasta que el oso dio el primer golpe, le dio a butch en el estomago, butch estaba asombrado (y adolorido) ya que nadie (excepto brick) lo habia llegado a tocar siquiera, pero su asombro no duro mucho, así que, puso su mayor consentracion en la pelea y trató de golpear al oso, pero este logro esquivar el golpe, el oso levantò la pierna listo para dar una patada pero butch agarro la pierna y lo tumbó de cara al suelo, el oso se levantó de un salto y golpeo a butch en la nariz, butch retrocedio y se tocó la nariz vio con terror que le sangraba así que planeo terminar rápido con la pelea le aplicaría la tecnica adormecedora que le enseñaron en su escuela de artes marciales solo tenía que esperar, el oso trató de darle otro golpe pero butch tomó su brazo y jaló de el para pasar por un lado y presionar los puntos especificos de su espalda, pero como si el oso lo supiera se volteo empujó a butch de la nuca y este cayó de cara al suelo, antes de poder levantarse el oso se subió a su espalda y sacó un trapo blanco con cloroformo, butch se quedó quieto un rato y cuando observò el trapo tomó la mano del oso y se volteo, quedando de espaldas al oso, tomó con su otra mano el brazo del oso y giro sobre su eje para quedar frente al oso, no podia ver su rostro pero se dio cuenta de que la mascara tenía pequeños orificios en los ojos y en la nariz, así con la misma mano del oso colocó el trapo con cloroformo, aunque el oso forcejeo y pataleo no pudo quitarse a butch de ensima y cayó dormido, butch se levanto y observó su reloj de mano, marcaba las 11:30, ya no llegó al partido, suspiró, se levantó y cuando se iba a voltear observó que de el cuello del oso salía un listón negro, lo jaló y era un collar, con una piedra verde parecida al jade, se acuclilló para observarló mejor, tomó el collar en su mano y se la quitó al oso, tal vez esta persona y la que intentó secuestrar a brick tengan algo que ver, se levantó y salió corriendo, debía avisarles a brick y a boomer, porque tal vez el siguiente sería este último

fin capitulo 2

**sugerencias, requisitos, alagos etc. son bienvenidos, este fic tendrá algo de lemmon pero muchooo, muchiiiiiisimo despues, si veo que el fic tiene el exito esperado se lo agregaré,****adios! **


End file.
